Tyler
Little Bug Little creep Little pervert Little invisible boy The chameleon |power =Camouflage |bars =2 |age =10 |parents =Unnamed parents |siblings =Joe junior |fate =Unknown |books =''Gone Hunger Lies Plague Fear'' Light }} Tyler, mostly known by his nickname Bug, is a spy for Caine appearing intermittently throughout the Gone Series. His current whereabouts are unknown. Description Bug is very short and runty, with scruffy brown hair and a lot of freckles. He also has buck teeth and normally wears a hoodie and shorts. In Lies, Bug's hair turns red from hunger and he loses most of his teeth. Bug is loyal to Caine because he doesn't want to get killed by him or Drake. He is depicted to be mischievous, quite disloyal, greedy, and dishonest. Few people like him and almost everyone finds him creepy. Power and abilities Bug has the power of camouflage, allowing him to give his body and clothes the appearance of whatever is behind them. If standing still, he can be seen by people who know what to look for, and when moving quickly he appears to be a ripple in the side of a surface. Otherwise, he is practically invisible. This does not work on objects unless he covers them with part of his body or with clothing. As revealed in Plague, Bug is a two bar. Appearances ;Before the FAYZ Bug's parents divorced and his father took custody of Tyler and his much older brother, Joe junior, who is a drug addict, despite his mother desperately wanting him. His father didn't care about Tyler or his brother, he just hated Tyler's mother and did not want her to "win." Tyler would often get beaten and therefore started to hide, usually in the attic. He used Facebook (when he was eight or nine) to post recordings of teachers and parents talking about embarrassing problems of kids in his class. He was sent to Coates both as punishment and for his safety, and was given the nickname Bug. Bug soon earned himself a reputation as the little boy who would eat anything. ;Gone He is used by Caine as a spy against Sam and the kids of Perdido Beach. He warns Sam of Caine's deal before the coyotes attack. ;Hunger Bug is summoned to Caine's room when Caine wakes up. He is sent to spy on the power plant with Drake and Panda, but steals some food first, reasoning that he could always switch sides if found. He returns with the information and joins the attack, although he doesn't do much. When Sam's forces arrive, Edilio and Steve spray Bug with paint, but as they aren't trying to kill him, Bug escapes. Caine sends him out on what Bug realizes is his most important job - taking Orsay to the gaiaphage so she can read its mind. Bug, starving to death, joins Sam's side for fish. He, Edilio and Orsay drive to the mineshaft, but Orsay is forced to try and bite her tongue off. Bug tries to escape but when threatened by Edilio he gets Orsay into a headlock. He returns and lies low in Perdido Beach. ;Lies Caine reluctantly accepts Bug back into his group, and Bug discovers Panda's death and cooks him to eat. On his usual stalking missions in Perdido Beach, he discovers stories about an island that was enclosed in the FAYZ in a magazine. He tells Caine, and although Caine doesn't believe him, he realizes that the island was their only hope of survival. Caine and Bug visit Emily, who allows them to talk to the Human Crew after being bested in a fight. They arrange for the Human Crew to start the fire of Perdido Beach, and while it goes on, Bug and the other remaining Coates kids go to the island, where they stay for the rest of the book. ;Plague Bug spies on Diana while she is changing, because Penny already caught him and used her powers against him. He eventually leaves the island and moves to Perdido Beach with Caine's group. He is then used as a spy and survives the bug battle. ;Fear Bug is used as a spy for Caine. He doesn't actually appear in this book. ;Light Bug is no longer any use to Caine, and is using his ability to steal food, causing trouble. Caine considers getting rid of him but does not think he's worth the trouble. Later, Bug goes to the barrier to try and disprove the stories about Sam being a hero, calling him a murderer. Gaia later uses Bug's power after she is told about him by Drake. Bug's fate is ultimately unknown. Bug, like many other characters such as Quinn, Sanjit and Roger, vanishes from the series in the Monster, Villain, ''Hero'' arc. Relationships ;Caine Soren Bug is useful to Caine and is one of the most loyal members of the crew. Caine has saved Bug's life a few times, but only because Bug might come in handy later. Caine and Bug had an almost friend-like relationship at one point, but Caine mostly finds Bug to be annoying and creepy, while Bug only really is friendly towards Caine out of fear. Bug is one of the few people who has seen Caine at his weakest. ;Drake Merwin Bug and Drake generally understand and almost respect each other. Drake has threatened to kill Bug, but although Bug disobeys Drake numerous times (without Drake realizing), Bug never hates Drake or wants him dead, but rather works around him. ;Diana Ladris Bug and Diana don't like each other. Diana is not scared of Bug and likewise is Bug is not scared of Diana, although he is he does find her threats to be frightening. Diana finds Bug to be predictable and generally dislikes him. Bug does not respect Diana and often swears at her behind Caine's back (literally) when in plain sight. He also has a habit of spying on her in her underwear. Diana almost feels sorry for him at times, but not for long. ;Orsay Pettijohn Orsay regards Bug as a little creep, however Bug seems to treat her as an ally. He tells her "We work for whoever offers us the best deal". ;Penny Bug and Penny might have been friends at one point. They help each other numerous times and Bug sometimes visits Penny when her legs were shattered. However, after Penny finds Bug spying on her when she changes, she uses her power to torment him. ;Sam Temple Sam generally takes Bug in stride, and is one of the few people to remember that Bug exists. ;Edilio Escobar Edilio trusts Bug even less than everyone else. He even finds a way to find the invisible Bug, which seriously rattles Bug. Notes * Bug developed his power when threatened by Frederico. * He is a pervert and spies on Taylor, Penny and Diana while they change. * Bug's nickname comes from the fact that he once ate insects for a dare. * Bug was ten in the first book, however in Plague he was described as having "recently turned ten." * Bug's least favorite food before the FAYZ was fish. * Bug is arguably the most loyal of Caine's followers, as most betrayed him and Diana was only loyal because she loved him (she hated most things he did). **Whilst he did leave Caine in Hunger, this was due to him almost starving to death, and he returned to Caine after learning Drake was dead. *Bug has two POVs in the series, both in Hunger. * In Plague, Diana states that Bug was becoming a four bar. This was most likely a threat as Bug's abilities don't seem to improve. ** It should be noted, however, that in Light he has become able to camouflage entire fish and cabbages whereas in Hunger he could only camouflage a food bar by hiding it up his sleeve. * Bug is the only character to never show evidence of a conscience. Even Drake has shown mercy. * Bug has ophidiophobia and thalassophobia, the fears of snakes and the sea. * The character Bug Man in Michael Grant's other major series, BZRK, is very similar to Bug. * In the Polish translations, his mother is named Robala. ** The Polish word for bug is robal. Quotes * * * * * * Gallery Bug invisibility.png|Bug using his power to become invisible Bug invisible.PNG|Bug seemingly invisible pl:Robal Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Coates Student Category:Male Characters Category:Survivors Category:Mutants Category:Gone Series characters Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague